The present invention concerns a multiple gun tubing-conveyed well perforator system in which the gun charges are fired selectively in response to electromagnetic wave frequencies transmitted from the earth's surface.
The present methods used in detonating tubing-conveyed well perforating systems have disadvantages in that the gun charges must be fired from the top down to the bottom of the gun as one continuous system. Furthermore, when several different intervals are involved, the probability of a misfire because of the interconnecting length between guns is increased, adding to the unreliability of the entire system. Another disadvantage of the present methods is the inability of the perforator systems to determine if all of the interval's gun charges actually fired.
Currently in the industry, tubing-conveyed perforator systems consist of either (1) mechanical devices dropped down the tubing to detonate the gun charges by pressing a plunger or (2) an electric line lowered down the tubing to provide electrical power to detonate the gun charges.